


A new year

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of the rickless morty [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aliens, Assassins, Gen, Hive, M-6824, New Years, morty smuggles illegal items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, the first one morty has since he left his family behind, but he wasn't alone when the years changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new year

Morty sighed as he walked the streets, his new backpack affecting his spine from the weight. He had gotten some illegal materials since he needed them for what he does now, the card for the bank getting lost in the first month alone. He had gotten smarter since the month he lost the card and day he left his old life behind.  
As he traveled he had actually found a few assassins, different from the one he ran over long ago. They all were surprisingly nice. All allowing the now criminal teen into their house, after the found out he was actually trying to make weapons, and where pretty good for a new maker. Morty smiled slightly as he saw the house, his walk getting a small bounce in his steps.  
It was different from the ones on earth but enough to fit all 7 of them. Though they will be moving to earth soon. Morty quickly went up the stairs and got his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and went inside. He turned around as he closed it, locking it since many people followed him or the others when they were just walking on the streets.  
He put his bag down on the floor lightly before going to the kitchen. Inside were two gazorpians. Both were young and in training by some of the other assassins. Both were twins, rare and unheard of in their species. They would of been killed if the main assassin didn't have a job on that planet and saw them.  
They were a boy and a girl. They both had blue hair green eyes, skinny body, and same colored skin, tan. They are only a few years old, and wear civil clothes most of the time.  
“Hi Jackie, jake.” Morty said as he went to the fridge. The two said hi back before going back to what they were doing, looking at plans for new weapons. Muttering to each other about what they need and how hard to get.  
“I got most of the stuff. Used my portal gun. Almost got caught by a old…...friend……” he started. True his Rick was tracking him down, with an morty. The morty was a year younger and looked nervous. Morty was able to hide, thanks to the main assassin. The two gazorpians got up and congrats him. The parts are hard to find and get. Morty blushed as he looked at the ground.  
“Where are the others?” Morty asked as he looked up again, wanting to move on and get to business before the next year, which is in a few hours. Jake soon left to go upstairs leaving Jackie to answer.  
“Sarah and Ron went to some planet to party up until new year. Don't see why they would when they have a baby to take care of, like really why would you leave your baby at home?” Jackie said as she went to get the backpack, morty following. Once she got it they went back to the kitchen.  
Morty soon sigh of course the male and female Gromflomites did, they were still young, early 20s. Sarah’s body is more slim, and didn't have the bags on her chest, stomach and in between their legs, like Ron dose.  
“Where chad?” Morty asked, since he should talk to the main assassin. Jackie shacked her head as she took everything out of the backpack. She sighed as she organized the items so they could be of use.  
“He's building the base on earth.” She said blandly, sounding kind of bored. Morty flinched. Jackie loved shopping but where Chad picked is near where morty Jr. Blows off his rage. The twins would probably fight morty jr if they ever meet face to face.  
Chad is a hive, that only wanted one body. His main is a alien like Mike was. He took control of others to kill, or to help get people off our tracks. He was nice, and basically helps all of us out when we need it.  
“I'm going to go talk to Chad.” Morty muttered as he left the kitchen and going upstairs, minding the boxes. He got to his room and grabbed his portal gun. He shot it at his wall getting a green portal to appear. He didn't hesitate to go in, the portal closing behind him.  
Morty covered his eyes a little until they adjusted. It was night but many construction workers in the trees and on ground, working. Morty sighed as all of them looked at him. Chad of course is temporary using them, but morty still doesn't like it, but he grown used to it.  
“Where the original body of Chad?” He asked the group that were of course him, but he liked talking to the original body he grew used to like. They pointed up in the trees. Morty sighed as he started to climb. Sure enough after a while he saw the alien used by the hive. Morty sat down next to him and sighed.  
“This world is pretty…..this is why I picked deep In the woods to build. Why did you ever leave?” Chad asked after a while as the silence, and looking over at morty. Morty sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sighed at all the calls and texts. He soon blocked the people before seeing they had 5 minutes until the next year.  
“Cause things happen, stuff changes. You have to take risks trying to change stuff or end up regretting the things you could of done the rest of your life.” Morty said as he looked out in the forest. He knew they were in the us, but he didn't know where to be exact.  
“Your lucky you meet us then. You probably would of went up in the black market if anyone thought you were worth something. That what happened to me before I became a assassin.” Chad said before a award silence came. After at least a few minutes Chad grabbed morty and jumped down to the ground. It didn't hurt Chad thankfully and Morty smiled.  
“Ya I have to thank you guys, I did have a few governments after me.” I said before lights came through the sky, fireworks. Mort smiled as Chad looked at them in amazement, the workers even stopping to look. Morty wrapped his left arm around chads neck and hummed.  
“Welcome the new year with fireworks like always.” The teen said a little cheery as the fire works continued to be shot off. The original Chad smiled and wrapped his right arm around morty, accidentally letting go of the hold he had on the works. Said workers forgot about what happen, or any questions they had to watch the fireworks. Since New Years mean new chances to have a great and amazing life.

**Author's Note:**

> Why was Chad in the black market?  
> Hives are rare, only three known. They are mistreated in the market.  
> Why was Chad enchanted by the fireworks?  
> Cause to him they where beautiful among the trees
> 
>  
> 
> The next oneshot for the series will be about Rick and their dimension


End file.
